


Meet The Chemist

by ImJustAPeach



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustAPeach/pseuds/ImJustAPeach
Summary: Here is some more information about The Chemist Class from my Medic/Reader series.
Kudos: 2





	Meet The Chemist

**Author's Note:**

> The Chemist is a TF2 "OC". However, for the sake of allowing you, the reader, to feel more a part of the story, most of the Chemist's information has remained empty or neutral in the actual fanfic.
> 
> But here is what I have come up with on a more "Original Character" basis vs a "You/Reader" basis.

The Chemist...  
Name: Beatrice ■■■■ (Disowned her family surname) - Bea, Beats, BB  
From: Maine, USA  
Born: May 20th, 1931 (38)  
Family: Roger M. ■■■■ (Father, 66) and Margaret W. ■■■■ (Mother, 63)

Class Type: Support

Physical Description:  
\- Height 5'5" (165 CM)  
\- Weight 140 lbs. (63.5 KG)  
\- Brunette, Short Hair  
\- Hazel Eyes  
\- Average Athletic Build

Personality Notes:  
\- Intelligent  
\- Aspiring  
\- Loyal  
\- Trustworthy

Skills:  
\- Studied toxology and chemistry  
\- Basic First Aid  
\- Hand to Hand Combat  
\- Use of Firearms

Special Note or Useless Facts:  
\- Knows how to sew.  
\- Knows how to cook.  
\- Has a soft spot for birds.  
\- Slight immunity to some of her own toxins and acids due to years of experimental exposure.  
\- Her more kind-hearted nature only shared with those she befriends. Has a tendency to be blunt, sarcastic, but polite otherwise.

|Weapons| 

Bio weaponry/Chemicals - Chemical warfare is The Chemist's specialty. Special canisters are used to store her different toxins. Some have various fumes or gases that can cause loss of consciousness, suffocation, or death. Others contain poisonous or hazardous liquids that can burn, melt, or poison their victims. Not recommended for either to be inhaled or ingested.  
Long Range: 1966 GP-25 Grenade Launcher - Small, Russian-made. Easier to handle for the Chemist's petite stature. Custom-made cartridges for rotating between poisonous fumes and toxic liquids. This is paired with an 1950 CEAM Modèle assault rifle - French-made, alternative when canister/cartridge stock is low or if gas proves ineffective (Against Pyro or enemies outside of smog range).  
Mid Range: 1919 Beretta 418 Pistol - Also small, Italian-made. Easily concealed and useful for 'in a pickle' situations.  
Short Range: Hand-to-Hand, and brass knuckles


End file.
